Fates Gate: Part 2 To the Castle
by 4theloveofMaple
Summary: Sequel to Fates Gate 1 Now with Arthur and Mathew separated how will they fare alone? Will they ever see each other again? Faced with new challenges of everything from assassination attempts to their own troubled feelings Arthur and Mathew have a long way to go until they can truly see eye to eye. Introducing Bad Touch Trio and FACE as well as others. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The pained Prince

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT! For Fates Gate's Part 1 the last chapter is KIll and Spill ending with Arthur in custody. If you hadn't read it yet please do as it is up now. Please finish part 1 before you read part 2 to have a good understanding.**

 **Chapter 1: The Pained Prince**

When Arthur woke up he was in chains. Someone had wrapped his wound so the bleeding had stopped and his shirt was removed, a folded regal one next to him. He wasn't sure how to put it on though as both his wrists were chained to the bench he was sitting on.

He took in his surrounding slowly, it was dark and cramped. He seemed to be in a closet of some kind. Memories started to slowly come back to him and with every passing second worry and fear tightened in his chest. Matthew was all by himself and he was…..on his way to the castle. Just the thought of seeing the queen again made Arthur shudder.

He forced himself to calm down. He had to remain composed and display the appropriate reactions a prince would display. He was no longer just Arthur anymore, he was Prince Arthur Kirkland the Third. He cleared his throat and called out. He was not going to allow himself to be chained down like some common criminal.

The soldier that had recognized him, appeared in the doorway, opening the door more so light streamed in. Arthur recognized him, he knew this man….from somewhere. He racked his brain for a name but could find none.

"It sure has been a long time. I guess I would be surprised If you did remember me, Prince Arthur." He bowed lowly, his familiar voice bringing back memories to Arthur.

"Of course I remember you, Antonio. We spent long hours together sword fighting and you trained me very well. You may rise," He said quickly hating the authority in his voice. He just wanted to be Arthur, just wanted to save Matthew and live peacefully with him together. Run a tea shop, read books, go to the park. But that was no longer an option.

Arthur directed his attention to Antonio who had risen looking impressed. He quickly unchained Arthur explaining the only reason they had chained him was that the prince had been flailing and yelling "Matthew" in his sleep and the soldiers were afraid he would open his wound that the doctor had stitched once they boarded the blimp.

"Ah, so we're on the Air Dragon. I assume we will be arriving at the castle soon then," Arthur replied curtly ignoring the slightly implied question of who Matthew is.

. . .

"Yes sire we will be arriving there in about three weeks. You were out for two days already so…." Antonio trailed off nervously running a hand through his short brown hair. He had been very shocked indeed to see Prince Arthur at the crime scene but he didn't dare ask about it.

He was simply a knight bound to serve royalty. The only royalty he ever relaxed around was Duke Francis. He had nothing against Arthur but the last time he had seen the prince he had been a young boy, now a man stood in front of him, disgruntled and still as short as ever but very much a prince.

Antonio would have like to ask Arthur many questions indeed but instead he bit his tongue and showed Arthur around the blimp. Arthur seemed very intent on exploring the airship. He was polite and curt with all the soldiers, but he seemed distracted and very spacey.

"Sire aren't you going to eat….." Antonio questioned softly. Arthur had assigned him as his personal guard and the two of them were sitting in the dining room. It was a lavish room with over twenty hand crafted tables each fitted with a lacy tablecloth. Usually the room would be full but the ship had been sent this time not as a touring expense but as the fastest way to reach the city that Duke Bard was rumored to be in.

Antonio thought about filling Arthur in about the politics of the capital, but he assumed Arthur knew. After all, why else had Arthur killed the duke unless he was somehow still in touch with his brother.

Maybe he was something of a secret weapon and never really ran away. No matter, they still had to take Arthur back now, the king would want to see who had killed the Duke when the soldiers had been sent to simply arrest the duke.

Antonio could still hardly believe his surprise when he had found Arthur there, standing in the room with the Duke's dead body. Oh my he was so confused and had so many questions! He would have to interrogate Francis later and find out all the juicy gossip.

. . .

Arthur did not know of the politics or any of that so as the blimp got closer to the capital he found himself getting more and more anxious. He hated the fact they were in the air as if they had gone to the capital by carriage or boat he would have escaped.

That wasn't an option 1300 feet in the air. Days passed with a painful slowness to them. Arthur played cards with the soldiers and chatted them up some, hoping to win their loyalty so if the queen really did try to kill him, he'd have half a dozen allies. But to be honest he was more worried about Matthew then himself. He kept replaying the last couple of days over and over again in his head.

He just prayed the boy wouldn't freak out too bad when his mother never returned, and that he wouldn't think Arthur had abandoned him. But for all the prince knew the lad hated his guts by now.

After all if had almost been two weeks, and it would be almost three weeks by the time Arthur got to the capital and that wasn't even factoring the time it would take before he could request an audience with his father the king.

Days passed so very slow. Arthur made a habit of pacing the entire length of the ship, over and over again. He often woke from nightmares of Mathew dead or hating him or in the god forsaken room again with another pig like the duke. Arthur shuddered and tightened his fist ignoring the look Antonio shot him.

His talk with his old instructor had been strictly small talk and even though Arthur wished he could confide in the man he still was unsure who he could trust or not. All of the soldiers sported the emblem of the house on their dark navy jackets, but anyone of them could have been corrupted by the queen.

So Arthur spent the days mostly in solitude or trying to win over men and still feeling alone. In fact it felt like an entire month had passed by the time they finally reach the capital, and by the time they descended, docked, and traveled to the castle it had indeed been a month.

Arthur was sure Mathew had given up hope by now and swore he would make it up to the lad, if he ever saw him again. No! He couldn't think like that he wouldn't. Things would work out. They had to.

Arthur was led out of the carriage. He was in chains again even though Antonio insisted they would be removed as soon as the King allowed it.

"Don't worry Sire the King won't punish you I'm quite sure…." Antonio insisted although by the way the Spaniard shifted and avoided Arthur's eyes he wasn't 100% sure.

Arthur swallowed the fear and nostalgia that had shot through him as he was led into the castle. Everywhere he looked a memory popped into his mind.

From the old tapestries on the walls, to the giant statues several of which were broken due to him and his brothers from what seemed like a different lifetime ago. Far too soon and yet not soon enough Arthur was standing in front of the ivory door that led into the throne room.

A large 3D serpent ran up the door it's head the handle of the door. The bloodline of the Kirkland's had always associated themselves with reptiles as their house symbols. Arthur's father had specifically liked the red crested viper. So the flags were changed and the animal was found everywhere throughout the castle. Even on the important doors like the one leading to the throne room.

Seeing as he was handcuffed Arthur didn't open the door himself but he could still easily recall the odd feel of the handle and he shook himself trying to focus on the present and not the past.

"Bring Him forward," A voice boomed that Arthur instantly recognized as not his father. He was shoved forward and fell to his knees head bent shaking where he knelt. His father was no longer the king. Had he died?

Arthur wasn't surprised and was more surprised how the realization that one of his brothers was on the throne hadn't hit him earlier. He was sure he knew which one too and he was screwed. He was dead, he knew it in the core of his being. Never again would he see Matthew, never again would he get to look into the beautiful, tortured, violet eyes or see the lad's heart wrenching smile.

"Sorry, Matthew I am so sorry" Arthur thought desperately, over and over again. He had tried he really had tried his hardest. He prayed he had done enough that Matthew was living happily, that he had saved the boy, given him wings and the opportunity to fly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Loner

**Chapter 2: The Lost Loner**

Poor Matthew was not flying and his wings were definitely not intact. As Arthur had suspected, Matthew had indeed given up hope by now and was currently on the street barely surviving. However today was slightly different as he had found a particularly good haul.

"GET AWAY YOU TRASH!" The woman screamed, high pitched and angry. Her husband pulled her aside and kicked the young boy to the curb. He fell with his prize clutched firmly in his hands. He ran fast but held unto the bundle. When he reached the alleyway he dropped to his knees and unwrapped the loaves of bread he had grabbed from the dumpster. They were charred so Matthew didn't quite understand why the people were so mad at him, it was in the trash after all.

He ate it quickly devouring it so that it was gone before he could even focus on how gross it tasted. It had been a month since Arthur and his mother just disappeared. Matthew couldn't remember anything. Just that one minute he was with the duke and the next in the hall. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest. He was thrilled his mother was gone but he couldn't still get over that Arthur was too. "It's because I kissed him," he thought bitterly and started to head home.

After Arthur left, Matthew had stayed in the apartment until the rent came. Then, unable to bear it anymore, Matthew ran away. He had no money to pay rent and with his mother gone he no longer had to pay with his body. But he was getting tired and hungry and part of him wanted to simply sell himself away so that he could survive. But after dealing with the pain for so long another part of him didn't care if he died in the streets.

Besides, it wasn't that bad. He was able to get food and sleeping in the park wasn't as horrible as his mother had scared him into believing. In fact one might say that he was doing better than before, but that was the before that didn't include Arthur. Since meeting the man, his life had gotten a lot better. It was hard to go back to life without him. Matthew tried to figure out what happened to him, afraid that he might have died from his mother attacking him, however he was able to piece together from cold neighbors that Arthur didn't die. Still Mathew felt like he was missing a critical piece, but that was a month ago and he had now given up on everything, or at least on ever seeing Arthur again.

"Hey kid, this is my bench!" Someone shouted at him and he walked away letting the older homeless man have it. Defeated he found himself a tree to lean against watching the sunset remembering the last time he and Arthur were in this park. He quickly shook his head closing his eyes and leaned his greasy head against the bark.

If Matthew was described as dirty before it was nothing to how he was now. His hair once a beautiful brownish blond was now practically black thin, greasy, and covered in dirt. The rest of him didn't fare much better. At first he had belongings but he was quickly robbed of them, and now all he had was his torn sweater and a pair of crusty shorts.

In a desperate attempt three days ago Matthew returned and broke into Arthur's apartment but found the place deserted. Matthew had slept in there until he was chased out this morning almost losing his life as the landlord came at him with a gun.

Matthew sighed sleep not coming to him. He had always been a light sleeper which proved to be a good thing because on the chance the soldiers swept through the park he had to get out of there fast. At first Matthew thought of going to the soldiers but he soon heard the horror stories and people being thrown in jail for trying to get help or even worse. Shivering from the cold wind Mathew hugged his knees burying his face into them.

"HEY YOU!" He jumped to his feet already running but someone tackled him. He scratched and fought thankful for all Arthur taught him and got away bolting into an alley. Ducking behind a dumpster he listened, his senses heightened. He had no idea who it was nor did he care.

There were only a couple options. It was officers, which was unlikely as Matthew would have heard them, or it was street kids wanting to pick a fight or recruit him. Neither option was good.

He waited cramped and uncomfortable only daring to breathe shallowly as he could hear running footsteps as they searched for him.

"You were on our turf, punk! Either join or pay the price!" Mathew quickly learned from a dozen painful experiences that street kids had strict rules. It was very unlikely for someone as young as him to be without a gang, but trusting no one Matthew refused.

He had already been beaten, stabbed, and literally thrown out of multiple people's territories when he refused to join them but Matthew was used to that kind of treatment. He just simply moved on to the next area. He had been in four different towns before he considered coming back here. He didn't plan to stay long.

At first all he wanted was Arthur's belongings which he swore he would never sell out of respect for the man but extremely desperate Matthew folded. However upon returning the whole place was empty so he just ended up staying in his room and the next thing he knew after being kicked out Matthew was back in the special park he used to love.

"Come out kid, you know the rules!" Mathew was slowly gaining a reputation, he'd used magic to get out of several tight spots and the number of gangs he refused couldn't be matched by anyone else. They called him "The Loner" which was an accurate assumption for Matthew was very very alone.

However, once it became known that he could use magic, gangs were pressuring him and using cheaper and cheaper tactics to try to trap him. His heart stopped as they started combing through the alleyway. Have to wait for the right….Now, he thought jumping on top of the dumpster and launching himself over the stunned kids, heads. he hit the ground hard running out of the alley way heading to the edge of town but he didn't get far.

All of a sudden a hand tightened around his wrist and he was slammed hard into the ground. Dazed he looked up his eyes widening.

"So you're "The Loner" huh?" the boy was huge. At least six feet and he looked rather well off for a street kid. His slick brown hair was cut short and his clothes only a little dirty. It meant one thing and one thing only. Whoever this boy was he was this area's gang leader. Matthew closed his eyes swallowing fear. If only Arthur was here, if only someone would save him. But that wouldn't happen all he knew is whatever happened next it would be very bad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kind King

**Chapter 3: The Kind King**

"Arty rise, it's just me,"…after a pause Arthur lifted his head, with 'definitely no tears' pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Dylan!" Arthur was overwhelmed with joy, he couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it was one of his brother's on the throne but he was sure it was Scotty the oldest of the legitimate sons and the second oldest out of all of them.

In fact out of all his brothers Dylan was the least likely to have the throne, he was the youngest after all and even as a child made it clear being in charge was not his cup of tea. But Arthur didn't care and after the soldier unchained him he embraced his brother who's next words were spoken with great sincerity.

"I am so glad to see you! Come, we have much to discuss, over tea of course!" Arthur followed Dylan who was dressed in the dark green and gold robes, their father used to wear. His hair was the same light reddish blond it had been when they were kids. In fact it was still cut the same, a little messy but straighter and neater than Arthur's and Dylan still had the same bright dazzling green eyes matching his own perfectly.

Out of all the siblings he and Dylan had always looked the most alike. Of course Dylan was now at least 5 inches taller than Arthur which annoyed the hell out of him but the two still looked pretty similar from their posture to their personalities. Dylan had always been more cheerful and more outgoing than him, having been a legitimate child between the king and the queen he never received any grief over being born.

Arthur stiffened suddenly. As children Dylan took part in harassing Arthur, under the queen's influence of course, but all that was forgotten now or was it?

"Your mother…," Arthur quickly says his heart skipping a beat at the thought of the old wretch pulling the strings and taunting him before revealing herself and undoubtedly finding some way to banish or kill him. He had tried to keep the fear from his voice but failed terribly.

"I banished her," Dylan responded quickly not missing a beat and avoiding Arthur's gaze as he received a tray of tea from a servant before dismissing the servant and sitting down at a small table waiting for Arthur to sit across from him. Of course out of the queen's two boys Dylan was always more cautious of his mother but to go so far as to banish her? As the maid left both of them were alone now and Arthur sat down quickly, hoping for an explanation.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Dylan asked and Arthur smiled realizing the room they were in. It was now a green room with a glass ceiling and plants and flowers everywhere.

"It is quite lovely I must say,"

"I never thought you would come back, and your room was always so dark and depressing so I brightened it up for you!" Arthur smiled at his brother resisting the urge to burst into tears.

"So father," He responded politely gently taking a tea cup from the center of the little wicker table.

"He's dead…..died shortly after you left and drop the formalities Arty, it's just you and me after all. Where have you been?"

So Arthur explained leaving out the part of being threatened by Dylan''s mother, however Dylan seemed to pick up on the unsaid truth because he sighed looking sad which was uncharacteristic for him. A lot most have happened because there was a tiredness that only tragedy could bring behind the king's eyes.

"Where is Scotty and Isaac?" Arthur finally asked not really wanting to see Scotty the fiery redhead brother but looking forward to seeing Isaac. Isaac was his only sibling that wasn't a half sibling and while Arthur usually left Isaac to be teased by Scotty and William when they were younger Isaac never held it against him and the two got along alright.

"…..Well that's a long story but Isaac is dead I really am sorry Arthur,….my mother killed him," Arthur was surprised by the tears that sprang to his eyes he was such a sap, when he left the castle he never planned to see any of his family ever again so what difference did it make. Dylan gave him the chance to recompose himself as Dylan suddenly became very intent on stirring sugar into his tea. No one in the Kirkland family was considered "good" at expressing their emotions.

"…and Scotty is in jail…." The King continued after concluding Arthur was alright to continue. Upon pressing for further details Arthur came to realize a lot had happened since he left home. He was grateful to Dylan for filling him in and he spent the entire night in a spare room recalling all the information he had gained.

 **Author's Note:** **OK so Dylan is Wales and Scotty is Scotland and Isaac is Ireland.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Tree

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. I KEPT IT SHORT AND SWEET SO PLEASE READ!

Some very background:

The King, Arthur's father got involved with a servant at the castle and Isaac was born, which was fine and all but the servant wasn't a legitimate wife and shortly after Arthur's father was forced to marry into royalty and what not and he had Scotty with the queen.

Everything was going fine until the same servant girl gave birth to Arthur. Instead of denying his involvement with the maid the king made her his second wife.

As by now Arthur's grandfather, the king's father was now dead so he could do what he wanted to an extent. Of course his second wife, Arthur's mother died later on quite mysteriously.

But when she did die the king didn't really question it as Dylan had been born by his first wife shortly before the incident with his second so he was slightly overwhelmed.

This is why the queen hates Arthur so much because sure there's Isaac the oldest but Arthur is the child that's proof of the king's disloyalty. So she got her son's to torment him but nothing to extreme as she was busy herself and all the kids got along half way decent at least sort of.

But then the King really started favoring Arthur around the time he turned 15 because he was able to use magic the best and had a knack for it.

That's when the queen got really jealous and things went downhill. As for why Isaac is dead and Scotty's in jail that will all be explained with in time.

 **Now remeber Dylan is Wales and Scotty is Scotland and Isaac is Ireland.**

I hope this make sense because it get's even more complicated.

In the next chapter Alfred is mentioned and introduced. And this is why I have to explain the family tree.

So Arthur's grandfather let's call him King Kirkland had a queen he loved very much and she gave birth to Arthur's dad. Everything is all fine and dandy until Arthur's dad reaches age 12 and his mother dies a completely normal death no one killed her or anything.

But King Kirkland is very upset and he blames the doctor who didn't save her and kills the doctor who was from another kingdom and the two kingdom's almost go to war.

However King Kirkland makes an agreement and takes a princess from the kingdom and marries her and they never have any kids together. But the princess he marries already had two children a daughter age 15 we will call her princess M and a son age 1.

Now the King is fine with his new step daughter and step son but he neglects his first son, Arthur's father, in an attempt to win over his stepchildren and keep the kingdom's at peace because he screwed up.

So I won't go into too much detail or what not but basically the duaghter and Arthur's father fall madly in love and keep it a secret the whole time because incest so yeah.

So Princess M gives birth to Alfred and pretends it's another guy's baby and everything is fine. But before Arthur leaves the castle (he is roughly 10 at the time, so before things went really downhill for him as well) and Alfred is two everyone finds out about Princess M and the Arthur's Dad.

However instead of sticking up for her the king blames her shames her and banishes her. So she leaves with the man who thought Alfred was his son and more will be filled in later.

Now to make the ages clear right now in the story Arthur is 25 and Mathew is 15 and Alfred is 17 and if Issac was alive as the oldest he would be 31 so Scotty is the second oldest and he is 30 and Arthur is next at 25 so Dylan is 23. TADAH! That's all so if you don't understand or have any questions please feel free to ask.


	5. Chapter 5: The Masquerade Mayhem

**Chapter 5: The Masquerade Mayhem**

Next morning Arthur went to meet the king again this time telling him his theory. I haven't given up on you Matthew he promised himself calmly sipping tea and describing Matthew to Dylan only leaving out the poor lads experiences.

"Hm? He can also use magic quite well? I'm afraid in order to find out if he's indeed royalty or not you'd have to talk to Alfred. The only one I could think this Matthew would be is Alfred's lost sibling." Arthur looked up shocked. He had expected Mathew to be a cousin or some distant relative but if he was Alfred's brother then that meant he was his half-brother and a prince.

"All other relatives are accounted for?" He asked calmly, knowing it was much more likely for Matthew to be a relative than a supposed missing prince everyone else assumed dead. It had been a week since Arthur first arrived and talked to Dylan. In that week Arthur learned about a lot of drama that occurred while he was gone, including the drama surrounding Alfred.

Arthur barely recalled the incident when he was 10 about his father the king had being involved with the princess and his step sister. He even less recalled the king and his sister's son Alfred who was technically more royalty then either Arthur or Dylan.

Apparently months after his disappearance Alfred who had been banished when he was 2 with his mother had been found. But the stubborn child Alfred wanted nothing to do with the crown and no one was entirely comfortable in letting the lad take it anyway.

They all considered Alfred crazy because before the King died he sent someone to look for the boy and his mother because he apparently felt bad for banishing them. Alfred was found in an orphanage because the person until recently he believed to be his father was a drunkard and died a year prior to the King's search.

But when Alfred was found and declared a prince when he was 10 years old the first thing he had done upon returning to the castle was to demand that his little brother be found as well!

Of course when the King had banished Alfred and his mother there was no sign nor any recollection of her being pregnant. But the boy recounted so much about his supposed brother that in order to appease him the king conducted a search and dubbed Alfred's brother the lost prince. Of course about 4 months later the King died and the lost prince was yesterday's news.

But Alfred would fight anyone who told him either his brother never existed or simply was dead by now at the very least, so he had created quite an image for himself.

Arthur too figured the boy unstable but if it was the only way to bring Mathew here he'd go along with it. So to the King he expressed it a possibility and a small search was conducted and men were sent to the town Arthur had called home. However, he himself was not allowed to go which thoroughly pissed him off but he begrudgingly allowed it as he figured the lad would be found easy enough.

Arthur wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. Surely he didn't think the boy would still be there? But when Arthur first learned Mathew wasn't found in the apartment complex and was declared missing he panicked but forced himself to remain calm.

Because Arthur knew if Dylan sensed how much emotion he had for the lad that that the king would never grant him authority to search for Matthew himself lost prince or not. Arthur was determined to go himself because even if no one else could find Matthew he certainly would. The only problem being that in order to go look himself there had to be solid proof Mathew was at least loyalty.

So now all that was left was to talk to Alfred and trick the boy into believing Matthew was his brother. Arthur would clear everything up of course and reveal the truth to Alfred once Mathew arrived at the castle, and he didn't quite feel comfortable with taking advantage of the boy but he would do what he must.

However he wasn't getting far at all in even meeting Alfred. Who knew this would prove to be such a difficult feat. Alfred refused to speak to anyone about his brother as apparently many royals had gotten his hopes up only for it to be a false alarm.

People had even gone so far as to try to pose as the lost prince especially since the price for finding him was high thanks from the king. Unfortunately, what had been meant as an effort to help Alfred backfired.

Everyone already believed Alfred to be crazy, even if he truly did have a brother he was certainly dead by now. Arthur knew in his heart Matthew wasn't a prince but he also knew making him out to be one was the only way he'd ever see him again. So even though he wasn't proud about what he was going to do, Arthur had been trying to convince Prince Alfred to visit with him. However, even the king couldn't convince Alfred otherwise.

"I need to bring him here Dylan, then I'll prove he's the prince!" Arthur snapped angrily, his patience wearing thin after yet another attempt to see Alfred had ended in failure. Crazy or not the lad was a slippery little thing.

"I'm sorry Arthur but unless this boy is royalty I'm not letting you go fetch him especially when you have no idea where he could be.

You gave his description to several of my men I trust including Antonio so leave it to them to find the boy. They won't give up I assure you…." Dylan said trying to appease Arthur but also in a tone hinting this was indeed final and his thoughts on the matter would not be swayed.

Arthur sighed knowing even if he did run from the palace again Dylan would track him down in a matter of minutes. He found his brother's worry touching but also very annoying. Matthew could be in trouble!

The boy probably had given up on him by now. It had almost been two months since Arthur last saw him. What if he was dead….? Arthur quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"When will preparations be ready?" He asked trying not to sound bitter. Tonight was Arthur's last plan to catch Alfred

"Tonight, but I can't guarantee prince Alfred will come. His uncle francis is definitely attending and I know he is greatly pressuring his nephew into coming as well. You know I can't force the matter.

You have the drawing of him so if he's at the ball you should be able to find him…..," the king replied curtly frowning as he watched Arthur sigh and curl his hand around the piece of paper.

The drawing didn't help much. To be honest, even the best artist couldn't accurately draw Alfred as he didn't sit still. So all Alfred really knew was his eyes were blue and his hair was gold which could mean he could be a thousand different people.

He knew Dylan would point him out if he saw him but the king had much more pressing matters than helping some poor boy that Arthur had grown close to so Arthur didn't really expect much help from him.

He knew his only hope would be convincing Duke Francis to point out his nephew which according to the king was impossible.

"He's very loyal to Alfred and even if he did believe you that you found the lost prince he wouldn't force Alfred to talk to you when the boy already has dealt with so much disappointment.

Arthur spent the rest of the day in irritation pacing around the castle until night fell. Still irritated at everyone's lack of concern for Mathew, despite it making logical sense.

Arthur dressed himself in a white suit with a blood red tie. He wasn't going as royalty thinking it would be easier to slip in and out of the crowd if no one knew who he was. It had been his idea to make it a masquerade ball as it was more likely Alfred would come and it was more likely Arthur could find him unhindered.

After all Arthur's appearance had caused quite a commotion and if Matthew was the lost prince then Arthur was considered the runaway prince and him returning home made everyone interested in him much to his annoyance. Placing his plain red mask over his face he descended into the ballroom which was already filled.

He spotted Francis immediately. Even with a mask the flashy duke with his long golden locks was a ladies man and his flock of female pursuers made him the easiest one to spot in the whole room.

Not to mention Arthur had seen Francis whose appearance had not changed much while he only vaguely remembered the baby Alfred which wouldn't do him much good.

So Arthur began the tedious work of finding Alfred, even with the blond hair and blue eyes to narrow down the crowd there were still hundreds who fit the description. So Arthur searched and searched talking to everyone who met the description but no one was Alfred.

Defeated and devastated Arthur pushed through the crowd and went to the balcony for fresh air.

"Now what do I do!" He shouted into the night sky banging his head on the railing and crying out in frustration.

"Are you alright?" A voice to the side of him startled Arthur to death. Thank god he still had his mask on for he would have died of shame if he was discovered as a prince and was seen to be acting this way. He looked at the source of the voice only to see shadows covering the young man.

"No I am bloody not alright! If I have to go back in there I am going to lose it!" He snapped in response, irritated and unconcerned with how he was acting as no one would know it was him.

"HAHA I FEEL THE SAME WAY, MAN!" The figure said surprisingly loud and crude as the young man stepped out from the shadows.

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly as before him was another blond haired blue eyed man. Perhaps he was just tired but he swore he would have remembered running into him before.

After all the young man was quite handsome and flashy and that was just by looking at his posture and body as his face was hidden by a fancy light blue mask matching a light blue cape attached to a dark blue suit. He looked very regal indeed but Arthur couldn't get his hopes up.

"I suppose I'll leave now, I've already eaten all the food I possibly could….then again I think I might be hungry again," the man said lightly turning to walk into the ballroom. His cheerful demeanor caught Arthur off guard and he was now sure he hadn't run into this man yet.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted as hope surged through him and he desperately grabbed the man's arm. Arthur watched surprised at the smile on the man's face which had quickly dropped into a scowl.

"Unhand me!" the young man replied and the manner in which he did so squashed all the doubts Arthur previously had.

"I need to talk to Alfred!" He tried to respond calmly as he let go of Alfred but after all this time he couldn't hide the excitement and in it. He had dropped formalities which was unforgivable for anyone not a member of the royal family. He had found Alfred sure but he had also stupidly given himself away.

However much to Arthur's surprise and pleasure Alfred simply smiled in response and not only did he not bolt but the prince took of his mask. Shocked, Arthur's mouth dropped all the way open stunned his eyes wide in amazement.

"I supposed you caught me Arty. So what do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Tortured Trash

Chapter 6: The Tortured Trash

When he woke he was chained to a pole and stripped to his underwear. It was a dirty trick to use chloroform. Matthew had no idea how they had gotten their hands on the stuff nor did he care. All he knew is he had to get out of here quick. Breaking the chains with a quick zap of magic, Matthew scrambled to his feet no one in sight and took off running before stopping dead in his tracks at the sound of clapping.

"Well, well, well, I guess you really are a mage! It's so rare for a commoner that I didn't believe my men….but I can't deny it anymore. Still for such a scrawny little piece of trash to be "The Loner" well I'm very disappointed." The young man glared down at Matthew from the exit way slowly walking toward him.

"I trust you'll join my gang now, right?" He asked cockily, coming to stand by Matthew a foot taller than him.

"…..Please I won't stay in your area…just let me leave…," Matthew whispered in response, his heart beating like crazy as the man's crazy eyes stared down at him.

"I can't let you do that….because of you several of my men went hungry today! You being in our turf with your noisy clumsy self made it impossible to take the bread we count on every day! Since physical pain doesn't seem to faze you I figured I'd use another tactic to teach you your place. You're trash among trash you should accept that and roll over. Instead you dare be defiant!"

Matthew knew he should run, that he should fight but the boy reminded him so much of his mother that he just stood there frozen, eyes wide in horror.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't…mean to be….I just don't want to….." He squeaked all his courage leaving him, simply replaced by fear as the leader smiled at his response.

"Oh?...you're not scary at all….either that or you're smart enough to think you'll escape punishment by groveling…however that isn't the case with me! I am a fair leader, but I don't tolerate insubordinance and I definitely don't tolerate strangers sticking their noses where they don't belong. So what will it be? Will you join or take your punishment like a man," the leader laughed and Matthew's head exploded as he watched the man start to unbutton his shirt. Matthew dropped to the ground his head pounding and his scream piercing the air as tears spilled down his eyes.

"I'll join I'll join!" He bawled looking up as he felt the hand rest on his head.

 **. . .**

A flash of surprise showed on the young leader's face and he paused regarding the boy as his thoughts raced. For someone who had evaded and fought so much was all his fight really gone from the humiliation of being in his underwear? He had intended to give the boy his shirt as soon as he complied but his reaction is troubling. For a second the leader considered letting the boy go but even if this boy was tortured he was a magic user which meant so many possibilities were now open.

"Good boy. I knew you'd be smart. From now on your name is TT," he sneered knowing whatever the reason his attitude was affecting the boy, it was working, so he'd keep it up. He would be the bad guy this shivering kid thought he was. He didn't care as long as he was able to feed his men.

"Short for tortured trash. Welcome to the Bleeding Eagles!" The leader beamed ignoring the stab of guilt at the boys scared eyes. He couldn't let the discomfort of one halt his plans, for he had many and this magic user would help him get there. He tossed his shirt onto the boy's head and spun around letting other street kids deal with the kid. He knew deep down that the loner wouldn't run. It may even be good for him, he pondered to himself as he watched the kid fumble with his shirt.

 **. . .**

Matthew's heart was pounding he realized now the leader was taking off his shirt to give it to him, but he couldn't help to jump to the horrible conclusion that the leader might be thinking of doing something else to Matthew. Besides he was tired of running around, and at least this way if Arthur came back Matthew would be in the area. He felt a dull pain at the thought because deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. With a heavy heart he obediently followed two older boys and obediently stepped into a cage sitting down and gripping his knees.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys sorry my editor was slacking off a bit. From now on I'll try to be updating two chapters a week. Feel free to let me know what you think so far. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 8: The Animated Alfred

**I apologize for the long delay. I am in need of a new editor so if anyone is interested let me know. Please be patient of little mistakes as I did my best to proofread myself but grammar has never been my strong suit. Again sorry for the delay I kept waiting for my editor to read over my story but she is much too busy with family problems. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the support. And again anyone interested just message me-thanks.**

 **Chapter 8: The Animated Alfred**

"My name is Arthur not bloody Arty!" He yelled angrily whipping off his his eyes fell on Alfred and he inhaled sharply.

"You look exactly like him…..." he responded softer still in shock at how much Matthew and Alfred resembled each other. He saw the prince's eyes widen and his skin pale considerably before his bright blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I never thought someone from the royal family would try to trick me! I must say you have everyone convinced with your little desperation act! Once my uncle said you planned all this and were wandering searching thousands of people for me I knew I had to put a stop to this nonsense!"

Arthur blinked in surprise not expecting so much anger to be directed at him but his shock was replaced by anger of his own and he found himself pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"You're a bloody fool! What would I have to gain by fooling you, I know you've been disappointed before but what kind of foolish prince are you!? Get a hold of yourself your brother is suffering out there because of your indecisiveness! At least hear me out dammit!" He shouted breathing heavily his face red completely livid that this boy was preventing him from going to save Mathew.

Prince Alfred stunned by Arthur opened his mouth gaping.

"…..I…..You…..you really think it's him," he stammered sounding like a little boy in his uncertainty. His abrupt and sudden timid tone reminding Arthur even more of Matthew.

"I wasn't certain but after seeing you I am, Mathew is definitely your brother!"

 **. .** **.**

Arthur and Alfred retreated from the ball room and found Francis and Dylan. With both Arthur and Alfred making this a priority the duke and king had no choice but to listen to them.

"Are you sure?" Dylan and Francis asked nervously at the same time.

"Uncle he knew what I never told anyone!" Alfred insisted his excitement clear. Recently he had begun to realize he might never find Matthew then what sort of hero would he be? Alfred had registered Arthur saying his brother was suffering but he quickly shook it out of his head. As long as he could bring Mathew here his brother would be fine, he was sure of it.

"Which is….?" Dylan prompted a little annoyed something had been kept from him pertaining the supposed "lost prince." Of course Dylan had never believed Alfred much preferring to see the young prince as delusional but now he had no choice except to believe.

"THAT MATTIE AND I LOOK ALMOST IDENTICAL" Alfred shouted happily making Dylan splutter.

"B…..b…..but you're not even twins?"

"I know that's why it was a great fact to hide, that's why I would always know those fakes weren't Matthew…I mean it's possible we look a little more different now, but my father used to say that Matthew was a minny me…so I was pretty sure he looked a lot like me," the prince rushed on his absolute joy apparent.

"But the prince is lost we thought he was where Arthur was but there hasn't been a trace…."

"I'll go find him," Arthur responded calmly despite how hard it was to contain his own excitement. He was going to search for Matthew and he would tear apart the whole goddam earth until he found him.

"ME TOO I AM MATHEW'S HERO I WILL BE ABLE TO FIND HIM!" Alfred shouted getting a scoff from Arthur and a concerned look from Francis but the duke's eyes like Arthur's eyes were on the king for only his opinion mattered now.

"well…" Dylan started to say getting a sharp look from Arthur who clearly didn't want the boisterous young prince to accompany him.

However despite Arthur's attempts Dylan knew his brother felt very strongly about this and he didn't want Arthur to go alone. Then there was the fact that the rebellious teen would definitely at least attempt to run off on his own in order to find his brother, as he had done it before.

"You can both go as long as you meet up with Antonio and the other soldiers," the king sighed getting a loud groan from Arthur and Alfred jumping up in the air fist pumping.

"YAHOOOOO! HERE WE COME MATTIE!" He shouted his demeanor very un prince like when you got to it. Everyone had given up on Alfred being prince like and let the boy be for the most part.

 **...**

Francis smirked looking from Arthur to Alfred and back again clearly realizing this pair wasn't a good mix. He smiled at Arthur who looked away. The runaway prince was so much cuter than Francis remembered.

Then he looked at Alfred who he had never seen so happy so there was no way he was going to talk him out of it. Arthur looked like he wanted to disapprove but he was staring at Alfred with a soft look perhaps thinking of the other boy Francis mused to himself thinking carefully before opening his mouth.

"honhonhon well I definitely want to go find my other nephew~ besides I am very good at interrogation~" he drawled out winking at Arthur who quickly looked away face flushed. He laughed and looked at the poor poor king who seemed so very tired and nodded.

"very well you can all leave…"

"NOW" Alfred cut him off without any respect at all, that boy was damn lucky the king was so nice, almost too nice. Or maybe the King was just defeated as he didn't seem to have much fight left in him which was understandable considering how he was raised and what he went through.

Still Francis was surprised the king agreed and then realized that Arthur's gaze was burning with intensity and realized talking Alfred into waiting was one thing but if the charismatic run away prince also had his heart setting on leaving tonight…., well then it would be near impossible to dissuade them both.

So they started getting ready within the hour boarding the fastest blimp after packing which Francis did a lot of. But by the time they reached the dock and boarded the small private blimp it was the next day.

"We will be there in five days…" Arthur muttered to himself. The Frenchman smiled and put an arm over Arthur's shoulder.

"MMM just the three of us and the captain for five days~ I suppose we will get to learn a lot about each other~" he coed laughing as the runaway prince shoved him off irritated. Francis was honestly intrigued after all there was so much unknown of the time the prince ran away from the castle and now.

Francis was sure the queen drove Arthur away but how the prince had managed to keep hidden and what he had done in the years up till now, well francis was greatly interested in that and Antonio had made him promise to report all the juicy gossip to him.


	8. Chapter 9: The Mommy Mage

**Again I know longer have an editor so if there's any really bothersome mistakes or you just want to give me some feedback I always appreciate it. As for the great idea about the 2ps in the gang they definitely are and if the gang served a longer purpose I definitely would have included them. But I really liked the idea so I'll probably do some one shots of Mathew trying to win over the respect of the older street kids and the adventures they got in the few weeks he was there. I have plenty to work with concerning that but the story must move forward. Thank you for the ideas and feel free to comment or leave more input again as I always love hearing from you guys.**

 **Chapter 9: The Mommy Mage**

They wasted no time with Matthew. He already knew how to fight so they polished his skills slightly and it wasn't long he was kept in a cage and guarded.

Matthew found himself pleasantly surprised by the sense of family the group of children seemed to share, and the leader sensing Matthew desperately wanted a part of it let Mathew out of his cage after only two days.

Of course more time had passed since Mathew was considered one of the Bleeding Eagles, which didn't take long as like the leader figured he was extremely helpful.

Mathew stretched and exited his room, butterflies in his stomach. It was now the day of the operation and Matthew couldn't believe that he had agreed to go along with the plan and that he had even enjoyed the past week with the kids. He was constantly surrounded by younger children and he spent his nights telling them stories.

A lot of them depended on him and he was indeed a great asset once he was taught how to properly steal, which didn't take long as Matthew was a natural.

By now all discrepancies he had about stealing had disappeared and after seeing so many starving scared children he swore to protect them and was fighting for them more than he had ever fought for himself.

He brought back the most food and he fought off the most people who wanted to get their hands on them. He had smashed the hand of a pimp of sorts that tried to come to recruit them with a surprising amount of resentment.

He had definitely gotten a lot of attention from the Burning Eagles and for the first time in a while he was happy and having a good time. He adored the little kids and he quickly earned respect from the older kids which wasn't an easy feat as they were all quite violent and surly.

Then there was the leader. Matthew spent the most time with him. In less than a week he was unofficially in second command. He had been cleaned up some although Matthew refused to wash his hair still paranoid his mother would turn up and identify him.

Mathias never pushed him to speak and Matthew found himself thoroughly enjoying the young leader's company. Mathias had seemed so terrifying at first but Mathew quickly found out the leader's personality wasn't evil or twisted at all. In fact over all he was pleasant and humorous.

If Matthew was loved by the group Mathias was adored. He was a great leader and despite being bossy and controlling which was honestly what they all needed it was clear how much he loved his team. His family he would call them which now included Mathew.

He couldn't believe he hadn't even spent two weeks with the group and already felt tuggings of belonging. His initial name had been changed almost immediately. Mathias had admitted he was just trying to scare Mathew although he made it clear without any shame he would have done anything to force Mathew to carry out "the plan."

It was insane and it was very illegal but after three days with the group Matthew knew it was necessary. After all Burning Eagle was comprised of ten kids that could fight and the other 20 were sick children or very young children that Mathias refused to let fight or steal.

So the ten older kids worked their asses off to steal food and fight off predators, sure it was made much easier by the addition of Matthew but with so many sick and needy children they desperately needed real good supplies in the form of medicine and food otherwise very few of them if any would survive.

Mathias would be the first to die, if anyone went hungry it was the leader, he gave everything he had and the only reason he wore nice clothes consisting of a long black coat, red shirt and cuffs, a black tie, boots, and most memorable an axe was because he was constantly traveling and meeting with people from other groups for negotiations.

And Bleeding Eagles having as few fighters as they did had to put forth a good strong front to show they were doing fine, otherwise other children would spill into their territory and they would definitely die.

Of course children tried to spy all the time and Burning Eagles would have been found out to be as weak and struggling as they were if it wasn't for Mathias intimidating appearance which basically meant his insane height as he towered over the other kids, and his impressive skills at acting like a psychopath.

"Ready?" he asked Matthew holding out his hand.

"Ready," Mathew agreed and grasped his hand firmly allowing Mathias

to help him onto the roof. It was simple and brilliant really. They were going to break into the town's richest building the base where all soldiers were stationed and where royalty stayed whenever they visited.

"Careful Mattie two princes are here right now, so you just slip in with your magic steal what you can and they probably won't even notice," Mathias said eagerly as he draped his black coat over Mathew. It was an insane plan absolutely insane but Matthew knew he could do it. He never stuck out a lot anyways which was why he remained "The Loner" for so long.

Besides he felt a sort of justice in stealing from the royalty that refused to help those suffering. Mathew had been filled in on how the king and those in power didn't give a shit about people like them.

He learned not many people gave a shit about them, all they had were each other for everyone else saw them as nuisances and wanted to remove them or use them. Mathew had had enough of being used and he knew there was no way the group could move.

"I'll be fine Mathias and I'll signal you if anything goes wrong," Matthew smiled at the leader who was trying not show his worry and placed the stolen whistle in the coat pocket knowing he would never use it.

There wasn't much good Mathias could do even if he came to the rescue, sure he was a hell of a fighter and his axe was deadly but these were soldiers trained soldiers and royalty. If caught it would be the death penalty and there was no way Mathias could afford to get caught.

"Hey you better signal me if it goes to shit in there, we won't get caught alright" the leader said as if he read Matthew's thoughts. Matthew shook his head smiling.

"of course of course I'll make sure to grab a whole bunch of shit!" he boasted sounding more confident than he felt.

But he didn't have a choice, almost thirty lives were resting on this. Matthew sheathed his dagger Mathias had given him not really wanting to use it. But he had quickly picked up on how to fight with a weapon thanks to Arthur's training.

Matthew swallowed and stiffened as Mathias hugged him. He knew what the kids called them, mommy and daddy, Matthew was the mommy which bothered him at first but even though most of these kids were orphans they reassured him on what a mother should be.

What Mathew's mother should have been like. His heart was pounding and he was aware Mathias could hear it. He knew Mathias suspected a lot about him. He had given Mathew his own room because he kept waking up the others from his nightmares.

"Do us proud momy mage," he said softly before assuming his usual cheery demeanor that never quite let on how much he cared.

Mathew had went from tortured trash to momy mage as his official name right away which he definitely preferred but Mathias and Mathew usually just called each other by their names unless they were being formal which they seldom were.

"Of course daddy," he teased lightly and grinned again unsure where this new him had come from, he found himself hiding his true emotions a lot, he figured he learned that from Mathias who rarely let anyone see what was going on being his suave smile.

Mathew turned his attention to the plan and dangled himself off the ledge and with Mathias's help he maneuvered himself through the open window. They had staked out this place enough to know who kept their window open, for how long, ect.

So with ease he was in! Only a slight squeeze as Mathew countered the protective barrier that made it virtually impossible for anyone but him to enter the back way. Matthew felt exhilarated and proud his sense of purpose had greatly increased since joining the Burning Eagles and if he lived through this he was determined to continue helping them.

He didn't need Arthur anymore he still missed him but he convinced himself Arthur was fine and had forgotten him by now. After all deep down he was just disgusting trash or so he felt. Again Matthew brought his attention back to the task at hand after all now came the hard part.


	9. Chapter 10: The Sorrowful Soldier

**I would love to hear what you guys think of the new characters added to the story. It's a lot more than Arthur and Mathew now^^**

 **Chapter 10: The sorrowful soldier**

Antonio had been surprised to say the least at the arrival of the three. But they had taken the fastest blimp which took less time to get there than a letter so the king didn't bother sending one and just gave a piece of paper to Francis showing he approved of this mission. Antonio was glad to see them here as he had had no luck whatsoever in finding Mathew.

It didn't take him long to get the dynamic of the trio. They were all very rowdy, well he always knew Alfred and Francis to be but he remembered Arthur as level headed.

He had been level headed on the way here but surrounded by Francis and Alfred he assumed anyone would go insane. Francis sure wasn't going easy on the prince either, he seemed to really enjoy taunting Arthur probably because of how annoyed he got. So if Francis and Arthur weren't at each other's throat Alfred and Arthur definitely were.

In roughly a week since they first came they hadn't made any progress in finding Mathew and it showed. The at first rowdy group was very low in spirits especially Arthur and Alfred, they had even stopped bickering with each other and would spend all day in disguise searching the streets coming back at nightfall to sit by the fireplace just holding mugs of tea staring off into the distance.

Francis tried to keep them on their toes and energetic but when the two of them stopped responding to his taunts and teasing Antonio knew their chances of finding Matthew was slim.

"We should try the next town over…..," Francis offered sounding almost the most serious since he had arrived here. When he had been most serious was when the Frenchman had come to Antonio crying saying some prostitutes were saying they recognized Mathew in the worst way possible.

The frenchman's high pitch voice as he insisted they must be lying they surely just wanted money out of it still gave Antonio chills. Of course Antonio assured him that was the case whether it was or not but even after that the duke had kept his usual flamboyant demeanor. However now he too was admitting defeat and if they started searching other towns, well there was no way they would find Mathew.

"We just aren't offering enough money!" Arthur insisted.

"Arthur that money is making people desperate and telling lies…" the Frenchman admitted startled as the prince grabbed his shirt collar and shook him desperation in his voice.

"YOU HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT HIM AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" he hollered visibly upset.

Francis opened his mouth probably to spout some defense about how clearly the prostitutes were just after money but Antonio cleared his throat tilting his head to the ashen face Alfred who had been very uncharacteristically quiet all evening staring into his mug.

Francis' face fell and he quickly brushed Arthur off him grabbing his hand ignoring protests and dragging him into another room.

Antonio taking pity on the young prince placed a blanket over him taking his mug and pulling him to his feet. Alfred staggered falling into the guard who let his stumble turn into a hug and a full out sobbing fest.

It was probably a good thing Alfred was sobbing as loud as he was because he didn't hear the cries coming from the other room. Antonio did though and knowing what they meant he ushered Alfred to his room on the opposite side of the fort, far away from the horrific wails and helped the prince get ready for bed.

"Tomorrow we will start again with new ideas," Antonio tried to reassure the boy but Alfred just turned away his body shaking with sobs. With a sigh Antonio started to head out of the room when he heard the soft whisper.

"I should just grow up and give up," Antonio pretended he didn't hear as he had nothing to say to that. What could he? A month and no trace of Matthew anywhere. No that wasn't true there was a trace of him Antonio's stomach flipped realizing those prostitutes weren't lying and glad this particular fact was hidden from young Alfred.

Antonio found Arthur and Francis hugging each other both crying. Arthur pulled away first after seeing Antonio and tried to compose himself. Francis turning to see him he shook his head.

"Tell him he should know the truth, he can be trusted Antonio is a close friend I trust him," Francis sighed heavily and Arthur looking uncomfortable stared at the ground and told him about the hell that had been Mathew's life.


	10. Chapter 11: The Troubled Thief

**Warning: I always try to keep content not as detailed as it could be to avoid triggering anyone but these next chapters may be upsetting to a lot of people and there may be triggering words or descriptions as well. I want to take this time to remind people there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Believe me I know how hard it is to find it or even see that far sometimes. But as I hope to show through Mathew it gets better. And if anyone needs anyone to talk to for whatever the reason I'm here for you guys! You are definitely not alone**

 **Chapter 11: The Troubled Thief**

He had made eight trips to the kitchen and back to Mathias and seven trips to the bathrooms where he found plenty of medicine and first aid kits. However seeing all the other wealth and expensive trinkets Matthew got greedy. It had been several hours and Mathias was pleased with all that Matthew had gotten but Matthew insisted to go back.

"Last time I promise Mathias….they have so much stuff they will never notice, I just want to get some better weapons, and then we can really protect ourselves." He said determined his confidence growing.

Hell he hadn't even seen a single soldier. He conducted himself through the rooms and halls with ease. There were several rooms he didn't go in but he remembered the armory in case there was enough time for him to steal stuff from there.

Mathias had made several runs with the help of the other street kids to the base and back compared to the two miles they had to run to and back from Matthew had the easy job. He crept down the fancy red carpeted hallway.

Perhaps it was the style reminding him of the duke but he was growing angrier and angrier as the night stretched on. Then as he was making his way to the armory he spotted the first guards of the night. He hid from them easily enough but it was what they said that made his heart drop.

"Arthur in chains? Can you believe it? Of course the whole kingdom has gone to berserk what I wouldn't give for that attention.

Now the prince is involved in something like this. Did they even tell you why we need to find the kid?" One guard spoke as they passed but they were moving down the hall and Matthew only heard part of the second soldier's reply.

"Probably for the same reason we had to hunt down the one guy and be-head em huh?" He laughed and then poor Matthew couldn't hear the rest.

"And that's Prince Arthur to you! we don't even know if he really ran away or not there's not a lot known about it. But whoever the kid is he's important if two princes came for him. We low rank soldiers never get the low down so let's just get back to work."

No Matthew didn't hear that because if he did he might have never done what he did next. If he had heard the rest he might have thought it was a different Arthur but just hearing Arthur in chains Matthew was clutching his chest and gasping trying not to cry or freak out.

"Of course! My mother must have gotten him arrested before she disappeared! Why did I never think of that? I've got to save him," Matthew whispered to himself solidifying his resolve.

Luckily the prison or more or less the dungeons could be reached through the fort. Mathias had warned him that if he were taken below to commit suicide with his dagger or he would be tortured beyond belief.

Matthew was terrified was petrified he had to force himself to take a step. But he couldn't leave even if it was just a chance it was his Arthur down there. It took a while for his shaking legs to cooperate but eventually he was staggering to the dungeons.

He wanted to go alert Mathias to leave without him but there was no way in hell the leader would let him go….at least not alone. But if he was going to die he didn't want Mathias to go down with him, besides at least he was helpful to someone in the end.

He got to the second floor. Where the princes were staying. And then to the ground floor. It was like a mini castle and if he had been reminded of the duke on other floors he sure as hell was reminded of him now.

His stench was everywhere and the thought finally occurred to Matthew this probably was his main home. Matthew fell to his knees shakily trying to breath but it felt as if that fat man was on top of him again. He wanted to scream he was sweating bullets drenched in that cold sweat he experienced after a particularly bad nightmare.

Except this wasn't a nightmare. He was in Duke Bard's house and if the duke caught him he'd never see the light of day again. It was like tunnel vision he ran his stealth forgotten he sprinted for the dungeons.

He wanted nothing more to leave but he couldn't leave Arthur behind. It might not really be him but something tugged on Matthew telling him it was his Arthur. He could feel it feel Arthur was here.

He turned the corner panicking and slammed into a guard. He bounced back panicking panicking so so much. He could hear the duke breathing down on him feel his hands all over him.

It was awful he shoved past the stunned guard crying he was screaming inside he needed to see Arthur he had too. He stumbled blindly grabbing the door that would lead to the dungeons, he recognized the smell of death and the steps down reeked of it.

He never got that far. He never got to die. He took two steps down but all feeling of Arthur being anywhere was gone replaced by the Bard. His stench his voice his hands.

Matthew bent over and threw up sobbing he leaned forward arms spread into the air and let himself fall. Fall to the hell below fall down the very very many stairs that would certainly mean death.

At least he would have if the guard hadn't grabbed him by Mathias's coat collar and hauled him up slamming the door.

"What the hell are you trying to do kid!?" the surprised guard he had ran into had gotten ahold of himself and raced after the kid. It wasn't hard to follow the boy for in poor Matthew's sheer terror he was no longer stealthy.

"NOOOOO NOOOO," Matthew screamed hysterically. He wanted to die he wanted to die so terribly bad. He heard the far off shouting as the guard called for back up the boy flailing like a crazed animal.

But all Matthew heard was his mother and duke bard's laughter. His head exploding with it and his vision clouded over in extreme distress. Overwhelmed and so sick and tired of it all he desperately grabbed the dagger waving it in the air.

He wouldn't let that nasty man touch him again he wouldn't let himself be an object any longer. He couldn't take it not after Arthur had showed him he could be happy. Just the thought of the seeing the Duke was enough to make him die.

But being in the Dukes home where that man could violate him all he wanted? No he couldn't wouldn't let that meant to stab his chest he fully intended on killing himself.

But an extremely strong hand grabbed his wrist waving the dagger until he was forced to drop it. There was a clatter and Matthew fell with it into a dark dark abyss all hope gone.

He wouldn't even get to die before the Bard stuck himself inside Mathew again. He screamed bloody murder for everyone to hear his voice cracking screeching out his anguish and torment until a hand quickly clasped over his mouth and his screams turned into torturous moans.

"ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR!" he sobbed desperately eyes filled with tears heart beating wildly in his chest and he prayed it would break free from his rib cage and shoot out of his chest leaving him no more pain no more anything.

That what he desired more than anything right now was for it to end before he was placed into the devil's rough smooth hands.

Even more than his desire to hear Arthur speak once more to see his beloved friend was his desire not to hear the husky moans of the Bard and be forced to stare into those dark greedy lust filled eyes.

"A..a….arthur…..," He choked through the gentle but firm hand clamped over his mouth. His voice sore and hoarse he pleaded with whatever God of celestial being there was to spare him as he stammered and cried out his friend's name.


	11. Chapter 12: The Hurried Help

**Chapter 12: The Hurried Help**

Antonio couldn't believe it. He honestly could not believe it. He wouldn't have believed it if the dirty flailing sobbing boy wasn't screaming Arthur's name. Could this really be Mathew?

He had made the boy drop the knife, at first thinking he was going to stab one of his men only to realize with a pang of sadness that the boy was trying to kill himself with it.

However it all fit, at least with all Arthur had finally confessed with Francis' gentle encouragement. This was a couple of hours ago. They had been a wreck. Antonio had never met Matthew and neither had Francis but perhaps they were picturing Alfred which made it all the more devastating to them. All the more painful.

Of course Arthur was the one in pain the most the one who knew Matthew who saw the boy grow up not knowing the hell the boy was going through. Arthur undoubtedly blamed himself and perhaps even hated himself over it.

This was precisely why if this hysterical boy was indeed Mathew, well Antonio could not let the other two see him like this. So desperate to die, so pained and tortured.

Arthur didn't even know the full extent of the boy's pain and shame all he was able to tell them about the bruises the boy's deranged mother inflicted on him and the night Arthur killed the Bard after that it was just guessing that the Bard wasn't a one time occurrence, though they all desperately wish it had been.

Antonio doubted it he knew the Bard and how that creepy bastard would cling to one unfortunate boy rather than prey on multiple at a time. Then there was the deep deep deep thought that maybe in some way Antonio was partly to blame for this.

But he slammed that door shut immediately refusing to allow the dark haired angry italian boy to creep into his head when he had pressing matters to attend to.

Antonio watched the boy crumple onto the floor and ordered the guards to keep their mouth shut. He picked the skinny boy up gently in his arms. Was it possible the boy was freaking out because he thought the Bard was alive?

Arthur was almost certain the blow would result in Matthew losing some memory of the event and if this was true he made them promise not to alert Matthew that they knew what his mother had made him do.

"I couldn't bare to see him so ashamed….he's a prince he needs pride and strength…he….he wouldn't want me to know," the broken man confessed although Antonio assumed that the man's desperate pleas to not let Matthew know were as much for him as they were for the boy.

Antonio sighed heavily if that was indeed the case, and based on what Antonio had further learned about Duke Bard thanks to Francis there was no doubt in Antonio's mind the boy would rather die.

Glad he had gotten there in time to prevent a real tragedy Antonio brought the boy to his room. He didn't want Matthew to freak out if it was indeed Matthew but the boy just laid there obediently eyes open.

He didn't even cry out when Antonio undressed him but he also clearly didn't believe Antonio when he said Bard was dead and he wasn't going to hurt him.

Antonio had to blink back tears as the boy flinched and at his far too thin body riddled in bloody cuts, scars and bruises. Wherever he ended up after Arthur disappeared it was not the place they would have hoped.

Finally the boy spoke up his voice cracked and full of defeat his eyes cold but dead.

"Should I take a bath," He stated simply as if this was a routine he had been through many times before. Which it probably was, Antonio couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying.

"Matthew…..I swear on my life I won't let the Bard touch you…..I want to help you…..I want to take you to Arthur…..he's desperately been searching for you,"

Matthew seemed to perk at this although perk wasn't the right word as he started crying but at least Antonio broke through the flimsy facade of the boy's not caring.

"He's alive…he's not in the dungeon?" He asked hysterically and Antonio stiffened with surprise.

"…you didn't know…?" shaking his head Antonio helped the filthy boy stripped to his underwear to the bathroom. Antonio wouldn't dare completely undress him with the knowledge of what Mathew had been through.

He wanted to leave the boy to bathe himself but Matthew was going in between hysterically crying to fading out almost passing out his eyes unfocused and empty. So Antonio supported him and set him gently onto the cold tile wanting this desperately to not be Matthew, because surely this was worse than never finding the boy? How could he be salvaged and helped enough to face Arthur let alone go to live in the castle?

But on the other hand knowing it was Matthew and broken or not the boy was in good hands now and life should turn around for the tragic prince. He just prayed it wouldn't be to hard on Prince Arthur and his dear friend Francis.

There were definitely big changes in store for this boy. This young prince who didn't even know Arthur was a prince or that he is one as well? This boy's life would definitely turn around the question was more of would Mathew turn around with it.

Once in the tub the dirt came off and the water turned black. Trying not to throw up because yes the boy was filthy and smelt awful but even worse was as the dirt fell away more bruises and injuries appeared making it clearer than ever this boy had been through hell.

Antonio cried as he gently used the sponge to wash the boy he was sure it hurt or at the very least stung but Matthew had completely shut down. Even though he was still in his underwear Antonio was sure the boy was terrified and uncomfortable.

"You'll see Arthur soon I promise….things will get better for you….," he said softly trying to get Matthew to lower his hair into the water.

"…no no no no," the boy started hyperventilating and Antonio struggled to calm him down.

"Alright alright I won't wash your hair but do you want Arthur to see you like this?" he asked as gently as he could but the boy just started crying.

"She will find me she will find me," He chanted rocking himself back in forth in the muddy water.

"no she won't your mother is gone…..just like the bard," Lifeless cold beautiful violet eyes met his.

"…..gone?" he asked quietly his voice barely a whisper.

"yes," Antonio promised and saw the first spark of hope in Matthew's eyes. They were beautiful eyes, Antonio was starting to see the resemblance of the young handsome Alfred in Matthew's features and he was sure that this disgusting black hair would be as vibrantly gold as his brother's once washed.

"You really will take me to Arthur?" He asked his voice a little stronger. He was strong, this boy was surprisingly strong and Antonio noded shocked by the fear in Matthew's eyes and the response that followed.

"…does Arthur know…?" The young prince's eyes fell to the ground welling with tears.

Antonio wasn't sure what to say but desperately not wanting this sweet boy to shed anymore truly heart wrenching tears he lied before he could think it was the best choice or not.

"He does not know about what the Bard did…..I only know because I killed the Bard and he confessed to all his sins before I executed him," He sure as hell wish that was the truth he would have liked nothing more than to have killed him, he had begged for the job and given his history was so close to doing killing the bastard.

But he couldn't really blame Arthur for stealing his chance, besides if it had been him he might not have been able to kill the Bard for years to come. Not until negotiations with the other kingdom had been straightened out.

Shaking himself he focused on the boy surprised by how calmly he had responded. He met Matthew's eyes and forced an encouraging smile to his lips, and in response the boy disappeared under the inky black water. For one terrifying second Antonio thought the boy was trying to kill himself again. He was about the plunge his hands into the water when the boy sat up again causing Antonio to gasp.

He surely was the lost prince. He was most definitely Alfred's brother. He was still dirty but his black hair was now murky brown with streaks of blond starting to poke through. Antonio could actually see the boy's skin on his face as the dirt had become smudges.

Alfred was right about them looking similar but while Alfred was handsome Matthew was beautiful. Antonio must have been staring because the boy's face turned slightly pink and he was staring at the black water.

"…..i'll…..i'll bathe myself again….," he mumbled clearly embarrassed by how filthy he was.

A little uneasy about leaving the boy alone Antonio noded. Mathew had definitely calmed down and there was life in his eyes which made them even more stunning. Why hadn't Arthur told them how beautiful the boy was. Had Arthur even seen the boy clean?

He knew the boy's mother neglected him and he was pretty sure the boy had layers of dirt on him years and years old. When was the last time he properly cleaned himself. Antonio left promising to get some appropriate clothes for Matthew and stationed a soldier he trusted outside the door making the man promise only to enter if there were signs of distress or something wrong.

Antonio avoided running into Francis or Arthur. He was pretty sure they were in their bedrooms sleeping. But he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Alfred in the hallway but the boy didn't even register him looking almost as lifeless as Mathew had just cleaner.

Shaking his head knowing it would all be ok soon he took the opportunity to go into Alfred's room and grab a pair of his clothes. Sure he would later have to admit to Francis and Arthur that he had cleaned the boy up but he wanted them to see Mathew….well any other way than how Antonio had found him. His heart had broken for the boy. He went back to his room and excused the guard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mathew…?" His heart hammered as for what a long time there seemed to be no response.

"How…how do you…know…my name," the boy shivered as he shakily opened the door wrapped in a big fluffy towel.

Yes, he was no doubt about it, Matthew. He must have taken at least three baths and scrubbed hard as his skin was pink but clean.

His once browner than Antonio's skin was now milky white like Alfred's and his hair was shiny blond, lighter than Alfred's and shoulder length and wavy like Francis'. He was like a blend of the two of them and was absolutely adorable. Antonio smiled but Matthew didn't smile back.

"How do you know my name?" He repeated his voice definitely louder but still practically a whisper from what Antonio was used to.

"I told you Arthur has desperately been looking for you," Antonio said as cheery as he could manage to be given the situation. He didn't want the boy to be scared he wanted to show the boy it was alright.

"But….you're a soldier….," the boy said after a moment of glancing at Antonio's grey outfit with the kingdom's crest printed largely on his chest.


	12. Chapter 13: The Pained Pair

**Chapter 13: The Pained Pair**

Matthew was stunned, he couldn't quite grasp what was going on. The soldier in front of him looked down on him with gentle loving eyes. What was going on? Every other soldier he had ever run into had stuck their nose up at him or teased him or tried to attack him.

Who was this man who went so far as to bathe Mathew? It wasn't even sexual hell he even left Mathew's underwear on! Was this just a plot of the duke to get him to cooperate, maybe he heard the rumors Matthew could use magic. But somehow Matthew didn't believe it, not only was the duke not that smart but the sincerity of this man was making Mathew believe him.

Besides the Bard had never let him get truly clean before because as he had put it "I don't want to deal with the smell so wash up quickly but don't scrub to hard because you're my dirty little boy~." Mathew shuddered just thinking about it but it also reassured him due to the great contrast between the situations.

Afterall he had even been given soap and allowed to clean himself to a point he didn't even knew he could. He could scarcely believe that the person in the bathroom mirror was him. Who knew his hair was so light. He had refilled the tub a total of six times using so much water his mother would have killed him on the spot had she seen him "wasting good water on a lost cause such as you." Mathew bit his lip to keep from crying, he was pretty sure he was a new person with new skin and hair than he had been before he entered the tub.

There was simply no other explanation to how…...clean and acceptable he looked now. He was very confused as he had always been called filthy and beautiful in the same breath, but he hoped that no longer applied.

He hated the beautiful thing, although he still wanted to look good for Arthur, but even more so he loathed the fact that while he looked clean he still felt dirty, and that even rubbing his skin until it bled in places wouldn't get rid of the crawling sensation covering his skin head to toe.

"...Mathew…? Are you ok?" He heard the soldier ask and he looked at the sincerity and decided to at give him the benefit of the doubt nodding a curt yes and trying not to get lost in awful thoughts again. He was going to see Arthur soon afterall! He expected more excitement but he really just felt drained.

At least for now he did maybe because he still didn't get it, Arthur was never poor but he sure wasn't rich enough to hire a solder. He watched the slightly curly brown haired man with his tanned skin and light green eyes look down on him his eyebrows furrowed as if he was pondering something.

"I….am a friend of Arthur but I promise you he will explain everything when you meet him…" He said after a minute. Matthew grew suspicious but those green eyes were so sincere so sad because of him. Matthew looked away feeling his face heat up.

"…You won't tell him," he muttered relaxing by the man's response.

"No I swear to you I won't…..But Matthew …." He crouched down a little so Matthew would meet his eyes.

"It's not your fault," Mathew was stunned so stunned what did this dumb man know? He was stupidly nice and he was crazy to help him. He wanted to scream liar and run away, perhaps the man realized this because he backpedaled.

"Sorry I just don't want you to hate yourself, things are going to get so much brighter for you I promise….ah and how rude of me, my name is Antonio Hernández and it is a great pleasure to finally meet you,"

Matthew blinked surprised by the statement. He glanced at the mirror again, he didn't even recognize himself, it was as if a stranger was staring back at him. If it wasn't for the same violet sad eyes he recognized he might have thought that it was indeed not him he was looking at.

He had pulled his hair into a little ponytail overwhelmed as his hair was the brightest he had ever seen it, his skin was visible but with it was scars that mapped out his awful history all over him. He was grateful this Antonio fellow gave him a long sleeve shirt which was a little big, and wondered briefly if he did it on purpose.

Would he really not tell Arthur? Not tell Arthur how filthy he was how many people used him, not his fault what a joke. Mathias! Matthew remembered the leader suddenly, it seemed ages ago he was stealing supplies.

He glanced at Antonio quickly and then planted his eyes firmly on the ground. Would they notice? Would Antonio keep his promise if he realized the intentions Matthew had when he originally got here.

He wanted to run away but especially in these fancy clothes there was no way in hell Matthew could, was that also intentional or was he reading too much into it. Antonio cleared his throat and Matthew glanced at him again, the man hadn't even asked why Matthew was here. Why was he smiling? Why was he so happy to see Mathew? When would Mathew see Arthur?

"Would you like to see Arthur now or tomorrow?" Antonio asked kindly and Matthew stuttered surprised he was really be able to choose. His tiredness faded as excitement overtook him. He wanted to say right now right this second that he wanted to fling himself into Arthur's arms but he quickly found his excitement overrun by shame.

What if Arthur knew the truth about him? Then there was the fact that the last time Matthew had seen Arthur he was being attacked by Matthew's mother. It was all because of him! How could all of these things not be his fault? He shook his head unable to form the question. Why was Arthur looking for him? Then there was the stupid kiss. It might ruin everything.

"Why?" Matthew managed as tears spilled from his eyes and he fell to his knees overwhelmed. He stiffened as Antonio crouched down next to him.

"Are you mad at him? He really has been doing everything possible to find you," the soldier reassured Mathew clearly misunderstanding Mathew.

"No….why…why….," Matthew cried repeatedly until Antonio finally seemed to understand.

"Because you're a good person and Arthur cares a great deal about you." He stated in such a matter of fact tone that Matthew felt stupid. Of course Arthur cared had he already forgotten about that? But he had, he had indeed forgotten how much Arthur cared.

"now…" He responded stiffly fiddling with his thumbs, he was so very nervous. His heart wanted to break free of his chest. But he was excited once more as he believed it finally. He had given up hope but it came rushing back to him almost winding him.

He gasped for breath feeling a sort of life in him he hadn't felt in months. He wanted to be alive for him not the children in the group that he surrendered his life to but now he wanted to be alive for him to see Arthur again to open a bookstore with him sit and read books with him feel safe and secure with him. He smiled and Antonio smiled back at him gesturing with his hand to out in the hall.

Mathew followed and he was led up a set of stairs back to the nauseous floor where Matthew started panicking. He could see the duke again feel the duke and hear him again but Antonio was talking loudly rambling on about annoying facts of the castle and training for a soldier and little things like that. It helped enough to keep Mathew grounded and he soaked up the soldier's words hanging onto them like a lifeline.

That and the fact he would see Arthur soon kept him going forward. Sure he was nauseous and pained but he was doing it, he was forcing himself to keep walking forward. He kept in mind this was no longer the dukes home and there was no way in hell he'd ever see him again.

Antonio really killed him didn't he? Matthew found himself appreciating the soldier and looked up at him feeling he was some sort of hero after all he had saved Matthew in more ways than one.

 **. . .**

Antonio wanted Matthew to meet with Arthur first so he was very careful not to lead Mathew anywhere where Alfred might be if he was still wandering the halls. At last with Antonio keeping up his rambling to distract Mathew and gently urging him on when Antonio could only assume Mathew was having flashbacks of some sort, they had reached Arthur's door. They had crossed the living room where Francis was passed out in the couch but Arthur couldn't be found so Antonio was sure he was in his room.

He knocked three times before he got an answer.

"Please come into the living room Arthur," He said sharply hoping Arthur would hear the lack of Prince and hurry up. There was a grumble as a reply, the man had indeed fallen asleep. It was almost 2 in the morning after all. It had taken a couple hours to bathe and calm Mathew down. The boy was shaking next to him but he was smiling so Antonio assumed it was out of excitement rather than nerves.

He turned around to see Francis standing up his eyes bulging out of his head mouth hanging open. God bless Francis because for once he took Antonio's advice. Antonio shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips. Maybe it was because he was stunned but Francis fell back into the sofa without a word.

Matthew growing desperate was knocking on the door repeatedly. After being assured by Francis pretending to be asleep Antonio gently pried the boy away from the door. He didn't protest just stared at it desperately.

"Here we can wait on the chairs over there," he suggested quietly seeing the boy's disappointed face. Mathew followed him but before they even got halfway to the sofas Arthur's door slammed open revealing an angry prince with messed up hair and bags under his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL ANTONIO WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS BETTER BE GOOD AND ITS PR…..," but he was cut off by Mathew's shriek of delight. Arthur stopped stunned.

"Matthew!?" He cried delighted and the two of them ran at each other Matthew in tears Arthur going from hugging him to staring at him as if he couldn't believe it.

"It's you! oh god it's really you!" He gasped kissing Matthew's forehead now crying himself.

 **Author's Note: Finally finally finally Mathew and Arthur are back together to the great relief of both of them. Now this can be a happy story...or will it?^^'**


End file.
